The investigators propose to use safety-modified retroviruses to carry chemotherapy resistance genes into bone marrow precursor cells of patients with ovarian cancer. If these cells are rendered resistant to the toxic effects of chemotherapy, it would permit the safe delivery of sufficient doses of chemotherapy to eradicate neoplasms which are resistant to low doses of these agents.